It Takes Two to Tango
by Laurestina
Summary: When the unexpected ruins Rory's plans for the summer, she is left with Jess, Tristan, and a beach house. That was only the start. This summer, Rory is in for more than she ever dreamed possible. RJ, RT.
1. Return of the Exes

_Hey everyone! Welcome to my new fic, set (mostly) on a sunny beach somewhere along the coast. Anyway, hope you enjoy it! Oh, and please don't forget to review._

***

Rory yawned luxuriously. With a mental sigh of relief, she revelled in the fact that semester exams were over and that it was, at last, term break.

"What are you going to do over the break, Paris?"

"Something pretty damn relaxing."

Rory smiled, thinking of her own plans: to spend it with her boyfriend at his beach house.

"Actually," Paris continued, "it's going to be a special brand of Hell."

"Why's that?"

"I'll probably be at home with my dad's new live-in girlfriend after mom finally divorced him last summer. Her name is Cindi. A peroxided Malibu Barbie with nothing between her eyes except for more peroxided hair."

"My commiserations."

"If you tell me to turn my frown upside down, I'm going to hit you."

"I wasn't, I swear." Rory was struck suddenly by a fantastic idea. "You know, I've just had an idea."

"Must have been a first." Seeing Rory's expression, Paris felt compelled to add a 'What?'

"Why don't you come along?"

"And be a third wheel? Urgh. Even talking with a human doll beats hanging around with you two."

"No, it's not like that. Actually, his sisters are going to be there with some of their friends, and his friends too. Oh, and did I forget to mention that _Jamie_ will be there?" 

Paris glared at her. 

"Shall I take that as a 'sure Rory, I'll come'?" Rory teased, grinning.

"Fine. But stop grinning in that irritating manner. The fact that my ex-boyfriend is there has no weight whatsoever."

"Okay, okay."

***

"Is it my turn to drive yet?" Tristan was desperate to get behind the wheel.

"Nope. Won't be for another hour."

"But we'll be there by then!"

"Yep." Jess grinned. He had only met Tristan a couple of times, but had had plenty of fun in making fun of him already. He called him 'Blondie', to which Tristan responded by calling him 'Jessica'. That part wasn't so fun. 

"But I'll look like a weakling sitting in the backseat."

"Huh. Desperate to impress James' girlfriend?"

"Of course not. I have a girlfriend, remember?" Tristan took on a hurt expression. "How could you think something like that?" He paused. "Although, I do hear she is pretty. And smart, too. A Yale girl."

"Yale, huh?" Jess reminded himself that Rory had probably gone to Harvard. Nonetheless, he drove just that little bit faster, unable to get her out of his head.  

***

Rory and Paris stood by the kerb, waiting impatiently for their ride. 

"So who exactly are we waiting for?" 

"James and his sisters." Rory checked her watch. "They'll be here in a little while."

"Well, they are already 2 minutes and 37 seconds late. Wait, why are they with him?"

"They're hitching a ride with him, apparently."

"Hmm. I'm sure they have their own cars."

Rory shrugged.

_Vroom vroom. _A car pulled up next to them, knocking Paris and Rory's suitcases over as it slowed to a stop.

"Nice driving, James," Paris said caustically, stooping to pick up her bag.

"He'd thank you, but he's not here."

Rory looked up, and froze when she saw the driver. The clothes, a black bomber-style jacket and faded jeans; the hair, cropped more closely, but still dark and full; the face, more angular; the body language casual, nonchalant, but there could be no mistaking the eyes. The eyes that looked at her, looked through her, looked into her. "Jess."

"Rory."

"Oooh, this is a Dear Diary moment," Paris remarked.

"Hi Mary." Another familiar voice came from the backseat. "Paris, hey."

"Tristan?" "Tristan?!" Rory and Paris spoke simultaneously. Having received two stuns in less than 5 seconds, Rory felt a little dizzy. Meanwhile, Paris had begun berating Tristan. 

"Paris, hey?" Paris mimicked Tristan. "Is that all you can say after what you did?"

Tristan looked blank.

"Don't look like you didn't do anything!"

"Uh…" Tristan had forgotten how intimidating Paris was.

"You walked out on my production of the pivotal last scene in _Romeo and Juliet_!"

"Oh, that."

"Oh, that? Oh, that? I hardly need to remind you that it was 50% of our final mark!"

"Paris, I got sent away to military school."

"So? Does that prevent you from giving me at least 2 days notice? Luckily for you, Mrs. Caldecott appreciated my postmodern feminist adaptation though that costume–"

Tristan rolled his eyes.

"I'm not through with you yet! You're going to regret this."

"I am already," he groaned.

Jess looked at Rory, who was still standing, in a state of shock, while the others were seated. 

"Are you gonna get in?"

"I'm debating it at the moment." 

"Barely a minute and already taking potshots at my driving skills."

"Well…based on your track record…"

"Hey, that bear ran at me. Not vice versa."

"Bear? It was a little furry possum." Rory grinned. After a moment, so did Jess. It brought back memories for both of them, and the smiles gradually faded, as they stood looking at each other. Rory remembered something.

"Uh, Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's my … where's James?"

"Slight hiccup. Had to stay to finish some paper that had to be in before break or something. Told us to take his car. Nice of him."

"Hm. And where are your … I mean, his sisters?"

"They're already there, waiting for us." Catching Rory's confused look, Jess hastened to add an explanation. "Finished early."

"So, you and Tristan have -"

"You know that guy?"

"Tristan? Yes, unfortunately."

Jess looked at Rory, who _really_ didn't feel like explaining. The shock was wearing off, and she could tell that the journey ahead was going to be very uncomfortable.  

"Long story." 

"Okay." He paused. "Look, I promise to stick to the speed limit."

"Oh, alright." Rory got into the front seat next to Jess, and he smiled. 

"Pass me the map?"

Wordlessly, Rory got it out, and, as she handed it to Jess, his fingers brushed against hers. Something light and static. Their eyes locked, dark eyes on blue, and Rory felt butterflies in her stomach.

Tristan saw this little exchange, and his expression was indecipherable. In his mind flittered images of Rory as he last saw her, before the play, at the party, where he had kissed her. 

Paris saw both these things, and she rolled her eyes. 

The trip just got a lot more interesting…

***

_So, what did you think? Want to read more? All you have to do is to click on that little purple 'review' button down there. Meanwhile, if I get a healthy number of reviews, you can look forward to a road trip with plenty of embarrassment, romantic moments and surprises…_


	2. Road Trip

__

Wow, I'm astounded by all the reviews for Chapter One! Thank you all so much for such wonderful comments. :) Anyway, read on.

***

"I've got to say this," Tristan remarked, putting his sunglasses on, "you've picked a winner with James."

"Why thank you, I had no idea my choice of boyfriend was so widely applauded." Rory was feeling more comfortable. At least she was dealing (albeit rather slowly) with the fact that Jess and Tristan had just…popped up from her past. And were going to be staying at the same beach house. And that they were dating her boyfriend's sisters. Hmm…maybe she wasn't dealing terribly well with it.

She felt like asking someone to pinch her, but Paris' pinches really hurt.

"I mean," he continued, "he's good looking, got a beach house, and gorgeous sisters, right Jess?"

"Yup," Jess replied, keeping his eyes on the road. 

"He's a better bet than Stockboy, any day."

"Stockboy?" Jess actually sounded interested, for once. "Is he talking about Bagboy?"

"I like to call him Dean," Rory said, exasperated, "but yes, I think so."

Both of them grinned, no doubt thinking of the various ways in which they annoyed Dean while pursuing Rory.

"What is he doing now?"

"If I tell you, you're going to laugh at him, so I choose to maintain a dignified silence."

Tristan made a puppy-dog face at Rory, which she saw in the rear-view mirror. 

"Do you know how ridiculous you look?"

"It's worth it."

"Well, if you must know, he's now happily married to Lindsay, and still living in Stars Hollow," Rory said, rather defensively.

Jess and Tristan waited a moment, then both burst out laughing. The car swerved a little, rather alarmingly.

"I hope you got him some tinned goods for his wedding gift," Jess snickered. "Bagboy would appreciate thrift."

"Or better yet," spluttered Tristan, doubling over with laughter, "some flour at a two-for-one sale. I sure he would have been touched."

"Are you quite finished?"

Tristan smirked.

"I had more, but…never mind."

***

__

"So how do you know Blondie back there?" Jess asked.

Rory opened her mouth, but was beaten by Tristan.

"Well, seeing as you were good enough to ask, I shall tell you." Tristan stretched expansively in the backseat, and began. "Well, we were all at good old Chilton a few years ago: me, Rory, oh, and Paris too. You've got no idea how much I missed the place when I got sent to military school. I mean, North Carolina is some hell-" 

"Get on with it," snapped Paris, who was eager to hear the story for herself. 

"Right. Anyway, having being voted Chilton's Sexiest Male 3 years running, I had the pick of the girls, including the two lovely ladies sitting with us now."

Tristan paid no attention to the chilly silence that followed, and continued with his rather skewed version of events.

"So, having kissed the beauteous Mary here, and come out of a fight with Stockboy triumphant, I was unfortunately condemned to a year or two of dictator-type drill instructors." He paused for dramatic effect. "All that kept me going was the constant flood of love letters that the amorous Miss Gilmore here sent me every day. Racy stuff."

"Tristan!"

Tristan had the grace to at least look a little ashamed. "Okay, okay. Uh, that last part might not be completely true."

"Yeah, I guessed," Jess said sarcastically. "Because that's when-" He broke off, glancing at Rory, who refused to look at him. 

"What?"

"Never mind."

"No, tell me, I'm intrigued, really I am."

Rory crossed her arms, her mind filled with thoughts of the way that she and Jess had parted.

"Look, can we stop soon? I have a headache."

"Looks like there's a gas station coming up," said Paris, perusing the map. "We can have lunch."

"And I can drive," piped up Tristan from the back.

All three glared at him.

***

__

Wiii-chug-dongggg, wiii-chug-dongggg. 

Rory frowned, and Tristan looked over at her, temporarily distracted by the way she looked in the yellow sundress, with her hair flying in the wind.

"Not to cause alarm, but can you hear that noise?"

"What does it sound like?"

"Hard to explain." Rory's forehead wrinkled in thought, something that Tristan thought was adorable. "Sounds a bit like the noise Jess would make if he was strapped into a chair and forced to listen to Hilary Duff at full volume."

Tristan and Jess winced simultaneously.

"I don't suppose," remarked Paris caustically, "that it could have _anything at all_ to do with that popping noise we heard a few miles back that you two said was a 'fanbelt doing its job'?'

As the others stared ahead, the car ground to a halt, making an ear-splitting screech as it did so. Tristan got out and gave the front wheel a kick.

"Damn rental. Just when I started driving."

"Coincidence? I think not," remarked Jess. Rory smiled, and Jess felt an unexpected surge of memories flood over him. _She's moved on_, he told himself. _Don't waste your time_.

"Everyone!" Paris gathered the other three into a vague circle. "Okay. We've got to get a plan going. How are we going to get out of here?"

Blank faces. Silence.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm here then," Paris said crisply. "We should split up. Two of us should go to the gas station, which according to this map is about half an hour's walk from here. The other two, stay here."

"Why?"

"Because our suitcases are here," Paris said with immense sarcasm. "I don't know about you, but I don't want 'no clothes' to be added to 'no transport' and 'no food'."

"I'll walk," Rory offered.

"Me too," said Tristan quickly.

"I've got it," said Jess. 

"No, I'll go." 

"I said I'll get it." A defiant tone had crept into Jess' voice.

A silence ensued. Rory didn't know where to look, or what to think. _Maybe they're both hungry_, she thought.

"Fine, then you get it," Tristan said, coldly.  
"You wanna get it so bad, then you get it." Jess folded his arms.

Paris exploded. Or rather, imploded.

"You two are the most thick-headed, brain-dead imbeciles I have ever met." Taking a deep breath, she repeated a mantra that sounded suspiciously like 'Calm down, Paris, they are lower life forms' under her breath. "I'm going to toss a coin. Heads, Tristan goes. Tails, Jess goes. Happy? I don't care. Here goes."

The glinting silver coin flipped slowly in the air, caught expertly by Paris as it fell.

"Right," she said, flipping it onto her palm. "It looks like _you'll_ be going with our every-popular Rory."

__

To be continued…

***

__

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2. I'll stop holding you readers hostage with threats of pulling the story if there aren't enough reviews, but…please don't stop reviewing. :) Next chapter: who is Rory's companion? Also, the temperature rises as Rory finds competition. Or rather, it is the competition that finds her. And just where is that boyfriend of hers? 


	3. The Truth is Hard to Swallow

__

Welcome to chapter 3, the one where our foursome gets separated into two pairs. Read on for laughter, surprises, romance, and a revelation (well, to some people, anyway). Thanks for all your reviews, and don't forget to review again at the end! Enjoy. 

***

He refused to look at her. Minutes stretched by without a glance, nor speech, nor action of any kind. Hostility cracked between them.

Eventually, Jess got up, reached into the trunk of the car, and pulled a beer out of the icebox. He drank, ignoring Paris.

"Are you going to offer me one?"

"I didn't think you drank," Jess replied.

"Well, considering the vile company I have, insobriety suddenly seems like a good option." 

"Ouch." Jess turned to look at her. "Been working on that sarcasm?"

"Oh, _yes_." Paris adopted a wide-eyed expression of completely innocence. "I spend as much time working on it and refining it as you do on your hair every morning."

Jess grinned. Paris felt somehow affronted. 

"Oh, not sulking any more?" 

Jess put up his hands, as if to say 'I surrender'.

"Here." He tossed her a beer. "Truce?"

"Fine," she replied ungraciously.

***

"No, Tristan, I don't want to hitch a ride with some unknown and possible axe-wielding stranger, just so you don't have to walk another 10 minutes to the gas station."

"Oh, come on. My feet are tired."

Rory ignored him. It was actually quite easy to tune out his whingeing. You just had to know the keywords, like 'tired', 'feet' and 'I'm too good looking to be…' and block them out.

She continued.

"And besides, the chances of a car passing this stretch of road in the next minute and offering to give us a ride are slim to none."

"That's not true." Tristan paused. "And let me just say this. If I were a driver, I'd pick you up any day."

"Is that meant to be a compliment?"

Tristan nodded seriously, looking at Rory, who after a moment looked away. Unable to help it, she smiled to herself.

The two walked on, side-by-side, but not touching. Neither wanted to break the comfortable silence. Rory was lost in her thoughts. Not of the future, but of the past, which as always seem rose-tinted.

***

Back at the car, Jess and Paris were getting a little tipsy, running through their partners since they had last met.

"Just Jamie, well before we broke up. No one since then."

Jess raised his eyebrows.

"What, since Chilton?" Paris nodded. 

"Well, I was with him on and off." Paris took another swig. "He was very…indecisive about what he wanted, let's just say. You?"

"Since Rory?" Jess frowned. "Let's see…there was Celeste, Tina, that Polish girl Anna, Melissa, Sera, Kathryn the service station chick, Alicia, Bonnie…that was long term, I think about 3 months, and finally Carman the redhead. Before Mira, that is."

"That's charming. What was it, speed dating? A relationship drive-thru?"

"What can I say?" Jess shrugged.

***

Tristan leant against the payphone, idly dialling a number he had written on a scrap of paper. Rory, over the rack of chocolates and crisps, watched him out of the corner of her eye. For amusement only, she told herself.

"Sophia?" He paused for a moment, listening. "Oh, I know, it _has_ been a long time, hasn't it?" He smiled. "I've missed you too."

Rory felt an unwelcome feeling bubble up inside her. Was it anger? Or something more inexplicable? She turned away.

"Alright!" Tristan put down the receiver. "They're on their way," he said, excitedly.

"Both of them?" Tristan nodded. "How long will they be?" Rory asked anxiously.

"Oh, not long. A couple of hours, maybe."

Rory nodded.

"That's good," she said. Tristan thought he heard a note of despondency in her voice. "Can I use the phone?"

"Sure."

***

About 10 minutes later, Jess and Paris were well on their way to staggering around muttering incomprehensible things. In other words, drunk. Their conversation, in between long stretches of morose silence, was getting personal.

"Still got the hots for Blondie, huh?"

Paris shot Jess a weak glare.

"You're hardly one to talk about infita, infato…infatuation yourself."

Jess' expression was one of incomprehension. This annoyed Paris, who tutted loudly.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Nope. Don't."

"Yes…" Paris' head bobbed up and down in indignation. "You do!"

"'fraid not."

Paris lifted herself up to her not-very-imposing height. She wobbled a little.

"Rory," she said, and watched Jess' head slump a little.

***

A female voice, slinky and voluptuous, said 'Hello?'

"Uh…" Rory was momentarily confused. Perhaps she had dialled the wrong number. "Is James there, by any chance?"

The voice turned cold. "Who is this?"

"It's Rory Gilmore." Something in her, insecurity, maybe, made her add "His girlfriend." Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Tristan chatting up the girl at the counter.

There were some shuffling noises in the background: girlish giggling and hushed voices talking hurriedly.

"Hello?" It was James. "Rory, is that you?"

"James? Where are you?" And who was that girl, she wanted to ask.

"I'm, uh, over at my cousin's. Family troubles, what can I say?" He laughed, hollowly.

"Oh." Rory paused. "So, when do you think you'll be getting to the beach house?"

"Um…soon, I, uh…I gotta go Rory."

"Okay, then. Bye Ja–" The line went dead.

The phone went beep-beep in her ear and she hung up, hesitatingly.

***

Clusters of empty bottles lay around the car's wheels, and one heck of a hangover was in store for the two in the morning, but for now, Paris was resolute. She _would_ get him to admit it, even if it took the rest of the night.

"Just admit it."

"No. Not true." 

"Well, it's pretty obvious." Paris was determined to get it out of him.

"How can it be obvious," Jess said, lounging in the backseat, "if it's false?" Even when he was drunk, he didn't seem it. Though his words did tend to slur a little.

"Jess." Paris said in a low, intense voice. "I've seen the proof. The looks when you think no one is watching, the accidental touching, not to mention the jealousy."

Jess shook his head slowly, losing his balance as he did so.

"Admit it!"

Jess sighed. His eyes fluttered, slowly, as they closed.

"Alright. You're right."

He turned away, but Paris wasn't through yet.

"Right about what?"

There was a pause, and for a second Paris thought that he had fallen asleep.

"Huh. I, uh…never did get over Rory," he said quietly.

Paris nodded, satisfied. 

***

Rory's head spun, like the ground had been cut out from under her. This sneaking suspicion, the whisper of doubt grew in her mind. 

"What's wrong?"

"I…I get the feeling that something's, uh, not right." Rory looked up at him, and Tristan was shocked to see tears pooling up in her eyes.

"Is it to do with James?"

"Mm-hmm. I mean, no, nothing. It's nothing." She shook her head quickly, embarrassed by the way Tristan was looking at her. "We'd better get back. It's getting pretty late."

"Wonder what Paris and Jessica have been getting up to?"

"Knowing the both of them," Rory replied, "it would be some kind of cruel and unusual torture." 

***

__

Well, that's it for now. You can look for the next chapter in about 4 days. Maybe 3 if I feel motivated, because I'm a bit lazy. Anyway, next chapter, they finally get to the beach house and the fun really starts… but its 'bye' for now. Oh, and don't forget to review! :)


	4. The Long Night

__

Hey everyone! Just thought I'd note that I've updated the summary for this story. Don't worry, it's still the same fic. Anyway, many apologies for the lateness of this chapter, but please read on! 

***

Rory was feeling, well, fragile. Reluctant to talk, and harbouring a number of doubts over James. She didn't want to question James' faithfulness, but…that girl…

It didn't help that Anna-Marie, the girl behind the counter at the gas station, had been so flirtatious in giving Tristan her number.

What she really needed right now was a pep talk from Lorelai, something that dwelled upon the fact that James was very honest. Definitely trustworthy. Super-duper loving. Unfortunately, no one could do it like her.

"I don't see them," Rory said, anxiously, scanning the car from a distance. "Do you?"

"I see lots of empty beer bottles." 

"That's not good."

"I know." Tristan shook his head sorrowfully. "Jess promised he wouldn't drink anything without me."

Rory rolled her eyes.

***

Up close, the scene was peaceful, Paris and Jess snoozing, the quiet only disturbed by an occasional snore. It was all rather cute. Well, if you ignored the stench.

"You know," Tristan said, gazing at the unlikely scene, "this has the makings of A-grade blackmail material." He grinned. "All we need is duct tape and superglue."

"I must say, Tristan," Rory replied, smiling, "I never appreciated this latent vein of evilness in you."

Tristan turned to face her, suddenly serious. Rory felt her smile slowly fade away in the wake of his intense stare.

"There are many things you didn't appreciate, Rory." Suddenly, he smiled. "My perfectly chiselled abs, for instance."

"Very funny."

"I'll bet you also didn't know this." Tristan lowered his voice to a dramatic whisper. "I can hypnotise people." Seeing Rory's sceptical expression, he said, rather grandiosely, "Let me demonstrate."

Pulling off his watch, he proceeded to dangle it in front of Jess' face, waving it from side to side.

"You are feeling drowsy, very drowsy," droned Tristan in a terrible imitation of a hypnotist. "From now on, you will do as I tell you. Your first command is…stay asleep."

Jess remained asleep.

"Do not move," continued Tristan, enjoying this pantomime immensely.

Strangely enough, Jess didn't move.

"Keep your eyes closed."

Miraculously, Jess did just that.

"I am completely astounded by your depths of control," Rory said, smiling.

Tristan bowed.

"Well, I am, after all, a master at the craft."

"Truly. The fact that you haven't yet been recognised for your contribution to the art of hypnosis is a travesty."

Tristan shrugged.

"I guess I'm used to rejection by now." Rory didn't look at him, but he looked at her, and thought _if only_. 

***

The bright yellow-and-black Jeep arrived soon after Jess and Paris had woken up. All four were surprised when a petite blonde jumped out of the monster 8-seater vehicle.

"Trixie!" Sophia screeched, running as fast as she could on teetering stilettos towards Tristan.

"Hey, Sophia," was all Tristan could get out before he was forcibly accosted.

They kissed, Sophia insistent, Tristan willing, for something like 5 minutes, without coming up for air.

Rory, standing nearby with Paris, saw all of this. 

"How are they breathing?" Rory asked, aghast.

"Through their noses," Paris guessed. "That amount of affection could be dangerous, though, if they ever ran out of oxygen."

Finally breaking apart, Tristan started packing luggage into the two cars. 

Rory didn't notice Sophia walking purposefully towards her.

"Hi…uh…" Rory watched Sophia's face scrunch up with unaccustomed mental effort.

"Rory," she offered. "My name is Rory."

"Oh, right, Laurie," said Sophia, smiling insincerely. "I haven't seen you for a while."

"Yes, it has been a long time, hasn't it?" Rory forced herself to smile. "Where's Mira?"

"Oh, she doesn't like being a passenger, so I had to drive all by my self. She's back at the house. Speaking of members of our family, how's James?" Rory saw a trace of a condescending smile on Sophia's face, and mentally frowned. _She knows something_.

"He's been detained. He did say he'll catch up later."

"I'm _sure_ he will." Sophia smiled nastily. "So don't you worry." She turned and flounced away, already smiling at the other two, who were wearing rather irritable expressions. Rory gritted her teeth.

***

10 minutes into the trip, the occupants, with the exception of Sophia, were feeling a giant headache coming on.

"I mean," Sophia continued, chewing on her watermelon flavoured gum while steering absentmindedly, "I told Antonio I just wanted a trim and a touch of colour, but then he goes and dumps this _horrid_ shade of highlights onto my hair so I was just like 'Tony, watch what you're doing, honey' and then he got all offended and started talking about his 'credentials' and 'clientele' so I got onto my Prada pumps and walked right out of there." 

"Good for you," Tristan said, without any real conviction. Sophia smiled sickeningly at him.

"Oh, that's not all sweetie. So the next day, he calls me up and says, get this-"

Paris, who had tried unsuccessfully to block her ears with cotton wool, started banging her head repeatedly against the window. Sophia stopped talking, for a second.

"What's that noise?"

"I have no idea," Paris said, feigning ignorance. "But you know, sometimes cars are very sensitive to noise. If we all stay completely silent, I'm sure that fanbelt will stop flapping."

"Good thinking, Paris," said Rory, thankful. 

"Actually, I've heard that too," Tristan chimed in. "Deadly to the engine."

Sophia's mouth actually closed for a good fifteen minutes after that.

***

Finally arriving at the glass-and-chrome, ultra-modern beach house, the first task for everyone was to get unpacked and then try and grab a couple of hours sleep. Rory, however, had something more urgent to do. She started looking for Jess.

She found him slouching against the car, smoking a cigarette, looking out at the dark sea, the sound of waves in the background. His cigarette burnt brightly in the moonlight. He glanced sideways at her and straightened up when she approached.

"Hi."

"Hey," he replied.

There was silence. Rory debated in her mind all the ways she knew of approaching the subject subtly. There wasn't one.

"Jess…does Mira know?"

"About what?" He looked coolly at her.

"Uh, about, um…" _Focus Rory_, she told herself. _Just look at him, and say it. _"About you and me," she said firmly, looking into his deep brown eyes as she did so. "Our history." There was emotion there, latent feelings that Jess had tried to hide. Eyes didn't lie.

She felt as if she were seventeen again, with the same helplessness that she had felt then. Were those unmentionable feelings in Jess' eyes reflected in hers? She looked quickly away. 

"Why should I have?"

"Well, it's just that I want to avoid any awkwardness between Mira and I. Meeting for the first time and all."

He laughed humourlessly. The alcohol seemed to have worn off.

"Are you ashamed or something?" 

"No. I'm not. I just want to know how things stand."

"Between us?" There was a hard edge in his voice.

"Between you and Mira." Rory's voice dropped. "Well, that too, I guess." Raising her eyes to meet his, they both understood the unspoken question. Rory said it anyway.

"Where do we stand, Jess? We…I…" She sighed, passing a weary arm over her eyes. "There are issues we never…that _I_ never resolved. Not properly, anyway."

He said nothing.

"I mean, I know that that time when you called and didn't say anything, I told you how I felt, but I was sad, and angry at you for doing what you did and then leaving." Everything poured out of her in a torrent, all the thoughts and feelings that she had kept hidden for nearly four years. Taking a deep breath, Rory continued. "I, I guess I never dealt with it. I just tried to forget, and move on. But seeing you now, after _four years_ without a word, it's impossible to come to terms with. And when you turn out to be dating James' sister, I just, I just…" Rory felt tears welling up in her eyes. She leant against the car for support, unable to articulate the emotion coursing through her.

Jess turned to face her, seeing her eyes misted with tears. Gently, he brushed a strand of hair from her forehead and tucked it behind her ear. Rory felt his lingering touch, feather-light on her face. They were both suddenly aware of the proximity of their bodies, each feeling the heat emanating from the other. Rory's heart beat just that little bit faster. 

"Jess, don't," Rory whispered. The spell was broken, and, all of a sudden, the stars shone a little less brightly in the sky. Jess leant back. "Just tell me. Did you tell her about us?"

"Nope." Taking one last drag, Jess flicked away his cigarette, the ember slowly fading to black. "Rest easy, Rory. My girlfriend doesn't know a thing."

They were both unaware of a pair of green eyes that, peering out on this intimate scene, narrowed.

***

__

That's right, thought I would throw a curveball right when things seemed nice and fuzzy. Anyway, next chapter, you can look forward to a quick peek inside the minds of Tristan, Jess and Rory. That's right, their personal view on life, love and what it's like to be them. Until then, please review!


	5. I See Trouble

__

Hey everyone! This chapter is a little different from the others because you get to see things from a far more personal perspective. Well, some of the time, anyway. Again, thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming. :)

***

__

Tristan

The first thing I thought when I woke up this morning was 'God, why is Sophia in my room?' closely followed by 'Oh, that's right'. Looking out the window, I was momentarily distracted by the sight of Rory walking down to the beach, before being interrupted by Sophia's shrill cry of 'Triiiiiiixie!' I hate that name. 

__

Paris

I woke up feeling an uncontrollable urge to lash out at someone. Anyone. Of course, that's not unusual, but I also had in my possession a migraine the size of Mount Rushmore. Apparently, water is good for this kind of thing, but I can't…quite…get to the bathroom. 

Whups. Fell down. Took a few deep breaths and tried to motivate myself. Okay, Paris, you can do this, just crawl to the shower without throwing up. 

Urgh. I am going to kill Jess.

__

Jess

Dreamt weird dreams. First, there was one where all these girls I've dated came back, like some beauty pageant, but without the swimsuit contest. Strutting down the catwalk, and then they all mobbed me. Except for Rory, who just stood there, and shouted the name 'Mira'. Then, switch to Blondie calling me 'Jessica' in a fight by some dumpsters, in response to which I punched him on the nose. Satisfying. Yet tiring. Have headache. Possibly still a little hung over. 

Damn. Just remembered what happened last night. Recall not great, but feel distinctly like an idiot.

__

Rory

I walked down to the beach this morning, to sit by the waves, and just think. I never used to do that. Guess I picked it up off that yoga instructor that mom went out with for a while. I just sat there, with the waves sliding onto the sand in front of me, arms wrapped around myself for warmth, wondering about last night. I'm feeling so confused, now that I'm actually here, with so many thoughts going through my head. I feel conflicted. Cornered. Hungry. 

Hmm…maybe I'll go back up to the house for a muffin. And coffee.

***

"What's the plan for today?" Tristan asked, drizzling honey over his pancakes.

"I'm gonna take the boat out," said Mira. "Jess, you're coming."

Jess looked at her, lazily.

"Nope. But thanks for asking."

Mira opened her mouth to argue, then shut it, her mouth pinched.

"We'll talk about it later, okay Jess?"

"I'm counting on it," he answered.

She turned to Rory, who, without any good reason, felt a shadow of a menace.

"Wanna come, Rory? This'll be our chance to bond as semi-sisters, hey?"

"I'd like that," Rory said, shaking off the feeling. "Can Paris come along too?"

Mira's green-eyeshadowed eyes blinked.

"I think that maybe Paris would like to stay at the house today," she said, looking at a distinctly grey-looking Paris. "Let's meet in about a half-hour, then I'll show you the ropes, and we can get going."

"Can I tag along?" Everyone's heads turned to look at Tristan.

"Sure," Mira said, somewhat reluctantly. "Sophia?"

"You know I'd love to, Mimi, but I'm having my nails done today." Sophia was looking at her cuticles through a magnifying glass. "I want to look _fab_ tonight."

"Right. So, at eleven, Tristan, Rory."

Rory nodded. Mira had one very strong personality. It was a bit like a mudslide that took you with it.

***

__

Jess

What is it with women? Age old question, I suppose. As soon as you get comfortable, they go and up the ante. They get clingy. And controlling. And really whiny when they don't get their way.

Looked her in the eye. Firmly said "No", but somehow that got mistaken for a "Sure thing". It's really very irritating.

"Jess," she whispered into my ear, "let me show you how much I appreciate this."

Ended up making out. Huh. Maybe it's not _that_ irritating. And the company on the boat could be worse.

***

__

Rory

Mira was wearing a green mesh top with a black micro mini when we met up. Not exactly suitable clothing for boating, but she _is_ the expert. I guess. I hope. I wonder if she'll take it as an insult to her boating ability if I tell her I have a morbid fear of falling overboard and being eaten by sharks.

"I know about it," she murmured, back turned. At least, I think that's what she said.

"Pardon?"

"I said, I _know_." Her head whipped around like the girl's in 'The Exorcist'. Freaky.

"About what?"

"That little almost-kiss by the car last night? I saw." Maybe my thudding heart gave me away.

"Listen, Mira," I started cautiously. "I think you've got the wrong idea. I wasn't…we weren't going to kiss. Nothing was-"

"No, you listen, Rory," she hissed, coming up so close to me that I could see the whites of her eyes, and smell the 'Obsession' perfume she was wearing. How very ironic, though somehow I don't think a remark on that would go down well. "Listen up good." I thought she was going to stab me in the jugular for emphasis. "I work on a three strikes basis. Consider this your first warning. Stay away from _my boyfriend_. Stick to what you've got." 

Then, fixing me with one last threatening look, she turned away and started the engine back up.

"Right, then," she said cheerily, grinning at Tristan and Jess. "Let's really get going!"

I feel scared. Even Paris was never this terrifying.

***

__

Paris

My throat feels very parched. Also the throbbing in my head has gotten worse. I'm finding it very hard to keep things in focus, and I keep getting dizzy and fall down. I also noticed that I'm out of tissues. Will this hellish punishment never stop?

***

__

Tristan

It's weird. As soon as Sophia's not around, my earache goes away. I wonder if there's any connection? Nah. Can't be. I wonder why Rory's looking so white.

"Rory?" I asked. She turned around very quickly. "Are you seasick?"

"Oh no, I'm fine. Really." I was getting a strange vibe from her. Definitely very tense. I sat down next to her.

"Are you sure?"

Rory bit her lip, turning to look at Mira, who was by now sitting on Jess' lap. Mira glared at her.

Whoa. That was some tension that just passed between them. Why does Mira hate Rory- Oh. I get it.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head, and I felt so angry with myself, that I couldn't help her. In the end, I just patted her on the back, feeling her silky hair underneath my fingers.

"I bet you've never wished that Paris was around before." 

That actually made her smile, and for a moment, I felt ridiculously happy.

If I'm right, Jess has a lot to answer for. 

***

__

Jess

As fun as this might seem to an uneducated observer, Mira's weight is actually quite substantial. 

Huh. What was that speculative look that Mira just gave Tristan? I see trouble. 

***

__

Do you guys like this style of writing? I'd really love to hear your feedback on it, so please review. Hopefully, the next chapter will be coming soon. That's right, the first big party of the summer. No promises about when, though. I'm lacking in inspiration. Can't decide whether this fic should be a Trory or a Lit. :( 


End file.
